The Wormhole Convergence
A scar left in time from the interference of Demigra 10 years prior, this section of the crack of time seems to be a convergence point for a space time event called the wormhole. The wormhole seems to be capturing various villains from points in the past and and the future and depositing them there for purposes unknown. Wormhole fragments: supervillian rush In the time nest Trunks is preparing a temporary transport gate capable of sending people through to the crack of time. Erston and Tenshi are funneling their power into a damaged time scroll to create and maintain a portal while trunks waits for the other time patrollers to arrive Monarch appears in the time nest. "God I hate this place, it's just so tacky. No style what so ever." He says with a smirk "Alright Trunks I got your message. What are we dealing with this time? A giant ghengas khan? Pythagoras taking over the world with mutant triangles? A dog illegitimately becoming president by fiddling with time?" He asks chuckling to himself Bastion steps out from behind him he was ducking slightly, he is wearing a combat jacket and bandages over his chest and the remains of his left arm "now that last one sounds pretty interesting i'm not gonna lie" Bastion looks at the portal only to see Erston and Tenshi smirk at him while nodding "ooooo-k that was weird, so we are heading into the crack of time are we? Demigra isn't back is he?" Aaron appears in the Time Nest."Whatever it is think we'll be prepared." Aaron sees Monarch, and turns his head with a slight snarl. Shin runs up the stairs of the Time Nest before sliding to a stop behind everyone. "Whew, sorry I'm late, I got a little lost, somehow ending up in Tanzania." he said looking around and then at the portal. "What's up Trunks?" Trunks sees Shin run up and sighs slightly "Ok Shin Bastion you have encountered the wormhole before so i'l skip the explanation for you guys. Aaron Zucana, the wormhole is an event in space time where individuals are grabbed from their respective time periods and dropped somewhere else. This was a fragment of the demon god demigra and it hadn't popped up till recently. It snatched up 4 villianous entities and your job is to go to the crack of time and dispose of them. Now this portal is unstable so i cant promise you will end up in the same place however it is the best we can do with the power we have at the moment. I can't stress the seriousness of dealing with this foes if they stay out off there time for too long it can cause more cracks in time, beating them there will force them back. so any questions?" Monarch smirks. "Zucana's dead. The name is Monarch. I normally have a bit of a monologue at this point but everyone else here has heard it so I think I'll skip it. As for this mission. If we can't guarantee where we land how do we know we'll be anywhere near these villains at all? And why exactly are they even in the crack of time what are they going to do?" "The energy of the portal locks onto the interference energy let off by demigra, we may not be bang on target but we will be in the right general area" Bastion takes out his badge and clicks it twice Trunks give s tempory badge to Monarch and Aaron "as long as we have these on we can be tracked and return, as for the crack of time we do not know why they are dropping there but if the cracks are damaged enough it can create a rift in time from which demigra can recreate himself." Erston pipes in here " if that happens time will start to collapse and that could pretty much spell the end for everything, just ask loverboy here hell ask any of the people around you they have seen time break and fragment before its a pretty dangerous force" Erston spins on his heels and returns to his position Aaron thinks for a moment."What if we're unable to track them?" He asks. Shin nods taking the crystal. "Alright, I think we're all set Trunks, it's time to get the bad guys!" he said with a smile placing a hand on his swords in his haramaki. "Bastion, Aaron, Zucana, hey, let's make this a game, the last one back has to buy the whole gang pizza, huh?" he says with a goofy grin. Trunks opens up the vortex "I have faith in your abilities don't worry as for finding them well you will already be in a vicinity and there isn't much to obstruct your senses there so don't worry" The portal forms a door "Ok guys good luck and be careful in there" Monarch smirks as he walks to the portal "The names Monarch Shin. Might want to try and get it right, you may not come back from this one it'd be a shame to die without correcting yourself. Well I'll see you guys back here after you're all finished with your fights and I've been here for a good 20 minutes." He laughs and goes through the portal. Bastion rolls his eye an brings out his waxing pole "well this will be the second time i have crossed over to the void of time" this next bit he says more quietly "I just hope it doesn't go like last time" he stretches and then walks to the portal "you're on Shin though i don't intend to lose easily" he steps through the portal Aaron looks at the portal, shaking. He looks over at Shin, his lip quivering as he closes his eyes. He rushes over to Shin, and hugs him. After a minute he looks up at him."Please...Please be safe out there. We don't know what we're in for and I want you to come back alright!" He says shakily. Shin laughs and rushes into the portal. "Oh yeah? I'll be out in ten!" he shouts as he leaps into the portal. Shortly after he does he arrives at his destination and falls from a high height into the ground. "Owie..." Monarch lands first the crack of time is dark with crystals floating around it, before he can take in the view or lack thereof he sees 2 bright yellow eyes flash before him and a large vaguely humanoid shape emerges before him the creature has dark red shell like skin on his top and bottom half and a dull pink midriff and a large gem like structure on his forhead "Saiyan, I must destroy all Saiyans for the glory of the Tuffle race i must wipe out every Saiyan i encounter he glows gathering green energy in slowly throwing a humungous ki blast square at monarch. Monarch avoids the huge ki blast with reletive ease then he bursts out in hysterics. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHHOOOHOOHOO! HAHAHAAHAHAH!" You can practically see his eyes watering with laughter "AHAHAHAHA Glorious Tuffle HEHEEHHEEH! Never heard anything so funny in all my life. Glory of the Tuffle race. My God you are a derranged mad villain aren't you? Damn. And they call me crazy? I'll be honest youre the biggest Tuffle I've ever seen. Hehhehe... Pretty slow too. I thought Trunks said this would be challenging. God. A Tuffle. Deary me..." He continues chuckling to himself but is ready to move at a seconds notice. Bastion lands and looks around scanning for enemies but not seeing anything, he feels uneasy like something is closer than it should be. Suddenly a gaint yellow hand bursts out of a crack missing Bastions face by a hairs breadth "what the hell was that" Before bastion can get his bearings he is assualted again this time parrying with his waxing pole. in the distance he can see a large rotund yellow demon creature laughing in a childish manner like he is hunting down a stray bug. "What the? Is that a demon? the hell are they feeding it miricle grow?" Bastion starts dodging learning his movements. Aaron lands in one of the lighter recesses of the crack of time there are pillars of light dotted about and in one of those Pillars Aaron can see a large blue skinned man with orange hair and muscular features. "I expected an army and they sent me a child? I was looking forward to some genocide" he stands up and creates 2 huge green balls of Ki slaming them together "try survive this kid its been far too long since i had the pleasure of snapping someones neck" he launches it straight past Aaron laughing "it will be boring if it were that easy so lets play this like a game eh kid?" Aaron looks at the man, watching the ki zip past him. "The thing is, I never liked games. Now why dont you come over here and fight me you overgrown gremlin." He says, holding up his hand, an orb of white ki appearing. Shin can hear a sigh from his position on the floor "And here i thought i would get the chance to get some vengeance on that monkey" A frost demon with dark purple skin and white natural armor pieces stands in front of him "well what say you, think you can provide some entertainment before i send you hurtling into a flaming oblivion? Or would you prefer a swift end and save me the trouble" he disinterestedly fires a death beam at Shin who isnt fully on his feet yet" Shin stumbles backwards avoiding the blast and kicking to his feet. "Kev's not here right now. He's off training, so are our others. I guess you'll have to deal with a dragon, how's that sound, you.. um..." Shin looks at his opponent and can't make heads or tails what it is or even if it's a 'he'. "You uh... oh the hell with it." he says stirring up fire around him and then launching a ball of fire at his enemy who dodges it only to have the fire congregate around him and explode violently. "Alight, bring it on!" The plan to eradicate this one saiyan Hatchiyak * Health: 0/850,000 * Speed: 700 * Strength: 700 * Stamina: hatred/saiyans * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Effects: hatred gathering (104), hatred transformed * Blast 1: Tuffles hatred * Blast 1: revenger charge * Blast 2: eradication blast * Blast 2: Hatred ravager * Ultimate: Revenger Cannon Monarch * Health: 551,500/699,000 (27,750/174,750) * Speed: 598.5 * Strength: 425 * Stamina: 870/900 * Blast Gauge:1/5 * Equipment: Streamline Combat Clothes, Ki Gloves, 1 Senzu Beans, Lime Green Scarf * Effects: 25% Physical, 65% Ki, 75% Speed * Blast 1: Buttershield * Blast 1: Burning Butterfly * Blast 2: Butterfly Barrage * Blast 2: Papillons Eyes * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit FIGHT! * Monarch is still laughing at the fact this guys a Tuffle "Heheheeheheh I mean... ahaahahahahahaha A TUFFLE! AHAHAHAHAHAH. Oh dear it's about time we wiped your kind out anyway. Scum of planet Vegeta. Your all weak and therefore deserve to die." He throws 10 ki balls (5 hit 23,712 1 stack of hatred gained) * Hatchiyak is struck and responds by seemingly drawing something into himself "Pitiful saiyan as voilent and unruly as ever" he throws a ki blast that splits into 10 smaller blasts peppering Monarch with shots (10 ki blasts 5 hit 21,000 * Monarch smirks "Unruly? Well you're the one talking down to your superior. Really I'd call you the unruly one. A Tuffle acting as though he is even on par with a Saiyan. Ridiculous. Time you learnt your place in the food chain Tuffle." Monarch throws 10 ki balls (6 hit, 32623.5 damage, 1 Hatred Stack gained) * Hatchiyak remains silent this time and launches another barrage of ki blasts that are precise and deadly crashing down upon Monarch with some simply doing collateral damage. (10 Ki Blasts, 8 hit, 33,600 damage) * Monarch smirks "Now I'll show you just how pathetic Tuffles are in comparison to a Saiyan, I'll show you a Saiyans potential. The power of a Super Saiyan!" He bursts into SSJ2. "Time to die" He throws 9 ki balls (8 hit, 67,972.8 damage, 3 Stacks of Hatred) * Hatchiyak uses his combined hatred and increases his strength but stops moving for a little. "A mere Saiyan cannot defeat a Tuffle such as I." (Transforms, Stunned) * Monarch smirks "Well I think if you recall Saiyans practically wiped out your race. Clearly we did a sloppy job since there appears to be a straggler who just doesn't know when he's outmatched. Time to bow before your king scum." He throws ten ki balls (6 hit, 41,277.6 damage, 4 stacks of hatred gained) * The large tuffle moves quickly and jabs Monarch in the stomach sending him into the air before firing off a large ki wave to attack Monarch obliterating everything in its path. "Your insults are illogical." (10 Ki Waves, 6 hit, 33,600 damage) * Monarch grins "Seems very logical to me. Survival of the fittest and all that. Your species just isn't fit. It's the inferior inhabitant of planet Vegeta, us Saiyans proved that long ago. I suppose it's time I proved it again by carving it into your corpse." He fires 10 more ki balls (All Hit, 68,796 damage, 6 stacks of hatred gained) * Hatchiyak becomes even stronger through his hatred which begins radiating throughout his body. "We tuffles were far superior to your race in every way imagineable. Your insults and sharp tongue mean nothing to a Tuffle." Hatchiyak then crosses his arms and fires off a large ki blast that splits off into several others and explode around Monarch. (7 ki blasts, 5 hit, 35,000 damage) * Monarch grins "HAHAHAHAAH! Don't make me laugh you are witnessing the potential of a Saiyan warrior and you dare compare your feeble race to ours? We have surpassed you in every right and just like every other obsolete species it's time you went extinct." He bursts into SSJ3 and throws 9 more ki balls (8 hit, 66012.8 damage, 12 Hatred Stacks gained) * Hatchiyak enters his final transformation and begins charging his Revenger Cannon. "I will annihilate you. With this one attack I will destroy you." he says using Revenger Charge. (Skip Turn) * Monarch eats a senzu bean "Damn that's bitter, I feel as if I've been resting for months though." He puts up a barrier also. "You can try your best dear." He says sarcastically "Hit me with your best shot." He throws 8 ki balls, All Miss * Hatchiyak fires off his Ultimate Attack against Monarch letting loose a massive laser form his head. (Revenger Cannon, hit, 70,000 damage), Hatchiyak then unleashes a few more scattered blasts around Monarch and begins destroying his barrier little by little. (9 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, 68,600 damage) *Monarch smirks untouched "Well that was impressive. You actually almost hit me." He grins. "My turn." He throws 10 ki balls at Hatchiyak, 4 hit, 33,006.4 damage, 6 stacks of hatred) *Hatchiyak takes the damage and brushes it off before unleashing another barrage of ki blasts around Monarch. (10 Ki Blasts, 9 hit, 88,200 damage) * Monarch grins. "Heh, impressive you actually hit me. For a Tuffle you are certainly impressive but you're still nothing compared to the might of a Saiyan warrior." He throws 10 ki balls at Hatchiyak, 6 hit, 49,862.4 damage, 8 stacks of hatred) * Hatchiyak shakes his head and charges up using his Revenger Charge. This forces him to wait out until he can fire. (Skips Turn) * Monarch smirks at his opening. "You're just gonna stand around? Looks like it's my turn." His eyes begin to glow as he activates Papillons eyes. Suddenly a barrage of butterflies stream out of his wings and right at hatchiyak all exploding on impact (uses butterfly Barrage, miss) Then 8 more ki balls, 6 hit, 67,670.4 damage, 12 Hatred gained) * Hatchiyak unleashes his Revenger cannon engulfing Monarch and then firing off a few more ki waves that explode near him. "You Saiyans must rely on help and other equipment while we Tuffles can fight you with our sheer genius and technology." he retorts. (Revenger hit, 9 ki blasts, 7 hit, 182,000 damage total) * Monarch starts laughing to him self as the smoke clears. His glowing eyes are visible through the smoke. "Are you seriously implying that I rely on the help of outside sources more than you do? Tell you what you come out of that fancy suit of yours and then we'll see who wins the fight shall we? Pathetic ingrate you'll learn not to talk down to your superiors." He throws 10 ki balls at Hatchiyak. 7 hit, 78948.8 damage, 15 hatred stacks) * Hatchiyak simply meets Monarch at eye level. "What suit?" he asks before unleashing a point blank beam engulfing monarch and launching him away. (10 ki blasts, 9 hit, 88,200 damage) * Monarch looks surprised "Oh so you're just a tin can made by the Tuffles? Of course. Well then that makes you even more inferior, you are a creation of an inferior species making you even more inferior than they are." He keeps Papillons eyes activate and eats a senzu bean then uses 8 ki blasts, 7 hit, 68,722.5 damage, 13 hatred stacks) * Hatchiyak simply begins charging his Revenger Cannon once again prepping to blow Monarch to bits with his last attack. (Skips turn) * Monarch creates a barrier and smirks "You really make it far too obvious." He throws 9 more ki balls, all hit, 88357.5 damage, 17 hatred stacks) * Hatchiyak unleashes the Revenger Cannon upon the barrier and then fires off several ki blasts against it. (Revenger, miss, 9 ki blasts, 5 hit, 49,000) * Monarch starts laughing to himself "You spent all that time charging and you missed?! Hehhehehehe! How did you miss?! I'm like 6 feet in front of you. Ah well. My turn now." He throws 10 ki balls at Hatchiyak, 7 hit, 68,722.5 damage, 13 hatred stacks) * Hatchiyakl backs off damaged and unleashes more ki blasts simply bombarding the area. (10 Ki Blasts, All Hit, 98,000 damage) * Monarch keeps papillons eyes active. "Hehehheheheh. Y'know I was there? When we Saiyans we at war with the tuffles. Albeit I was rather young but I was there. When the full moon shone I too became a great ape and slaughtered dozens of Tuffles. Was my first taste of the battlefield. Afterwards Zucana felt guilt stricken and cried. He cried for days. Looking back on it I'm just sad he didn't kill more of them. Looks like I'll have to make up for him. I'll have to destroy the Tuffles last chance at fending back the Saiyans, I'll have to rip it to pieces to remind them how sub par they are and put them back in their place. You flew too close to the sun Tuffle. Now it's time for you to fall to your death." He throws 9 ki balls at Hatchiyak, 8 hit, 78,540 damage, 15 hatred stacks). * Hatchiyak in one last ditch effort fires off a huge beam of evnergy at Monarch. (10 Ki Blasts, all miss) *Monarch looks down at the wreck of a machine in front of him. "You have committed an obscene offence my friend and for that you shall be judged as shall all the Tuffles I shall ever come across in future days." He throws 9 ki balls then for his last attack a huge amount of butterflies surround Hatchiyak. "You have decided to attack your superior, not only a Saiyan. But an Elite Saiyan. The Strongest Saiyan alive to date, I am a king to. I am the most powerful Saiyan you'll ever come across and you have the autacity to try and strike me down. This is not something I take lightly from a Tuffle. You have been weighed.You have been measured and you have been found wanting. Judgement." As he says this last word he clicks his fingers and all the butterflies surrounding Hatchiyak burst alight with blue flames consuming him and burning him down till nothing but Ashes and melted metal remain. (9 ki balls and Burning Butterflies) *He's Dead Dave Bring the demon beatdown, fight the the playful podge Janemba * Health: 0/ 900,000 * Speed: 350 (650) * Strength: 200 (500) * Stamina: irrelevent * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: phase blade (counts as 2 swords ignores defence) * Effects: dimensional strike, dimensional dodge, Form shed * Blast 1: Cosmic illusion * Blast 1: Dimension jump * Blast 2: Spike hell * Blast 2: Illusion smash * Ultimate: Hell gate Bastion * Health:533,000/915,000 * Speed:307 (1060) * Strength:360 (1295) * Stamina: 431/880 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * silent time: 3 * Equipment: cyborg combat chasis, combat gloves, Ki Gloves, 2 Senzu Beans, Lime Green Scarf, waxing pole (dual tonfas) * Effects: 25% Physical, 25% Ki, 25% strength and hp, -20% stamina, android barrier (physical) self repair unit * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 1:human condition * Blast 2:divergent charge * Blast 2: Divergent breakthrough * Signature: Divergent path * Ultimate: Super electric strike Fight!!! * Bastion see's Janembas child like actions and thinks for a moment "wow i feel kind of guilty fighting this, i swear to kami if this thing starts crying when i hit it will be awkward as hell" Bastion dodges some of the inter-spacial assault using it as an opening to launch himself at janemba swinging his staff around his body (10 dual tonfa strikes 5 hit 49,500) * janemba laughs putting his fists through 2 dimensional cracks the fists appear either side of Bastion and flail about smacking him between 2 charged pockets of energy (10 ki strikes 5 hit 14,000) * "What the hell? Are you so fat you tear open dimensions? That could be an issue" Bastion Jams his waxing pole between the fists using the bending of the pole to launch himself forward spiralling into Janemba knocking him back before bouncing off. (10 dual tonfa strikes 7 hit 69,300) * Janemba laughs "smash time BANG" he launches 10 ki blasts into the rift that shoot at at Bastion at random intervals and from various directions before exploding on impact like fireworks. (10 ki blasts all hit 28,000) * Bastion emerges from the smoke arms covering his face and chest "that was minorly inconvenient" Bastion spins his staff vaulting above Janemba slamming into him, the staff splits into its tonfas he grabs one swingging in an arc before grabbing the second and smashing its down on him clipping them back into his staff and pushing off of janemba (10 dual tonfa strikes 4 hit 39,600) * Janemba starts getting angry his body glowing red the dimension pockets around him cracking as his body shifts and jump (skip turn for form shed) * "ok that doesn't look good, but i'm not ready to go all out just yet" Bastion charges his energy ramming the staff into Janembas stomach sending his force through it as an impact (10 dual tonfa strikes 4 hit 39,600) * Janemba lets out a huge blast of energy his fat form disintegrating into a sleek demon form with a long red blade, Janemba phases away appearing before Bastion with one deft slash that seems to bypass Bastions defences phases out and strikes him from all around (10 sword strikes 8 hit 80,000) * "what the hell was that? he went from fat to uh well that? uh just roll with it" Bastion concentrates his aura flaring up with flares of emerald green electricity "time i step it up a notch too" Bastion launches at janemba his staff glowing with the aura spinning it under his arm smacking him repeatedly (9 dual tonfa strikes 4 hit 71,225) * Janemba starts laughing his body de-materializing partly opening his mouth creating a huge red ball of energy launching it clean at bastion from his space between dimensions following it up with a assualt of strikes (cosmic illusion, hell gate hit, 8 sword strikes 7 hit 120,000 damage) * Bastion is knocked to the ground by the force of the blows he gets up slowly his bandages burnt and Bastion himself more extra crispy than original recipe "give it time, you aren't the only on able to be a pain with speed" Bastion dissapears there is a flash of light and 10 that resemble strikes (10 dual sword strikes 4 hit 71,225 * Janaemba falls back flipping over before immitating Bastions move except red streaks instead using red streaks (10 sword strikes all hit 100,000 damage) * "Now its time to show you the power held by this man, this is the power i gained moving on" Bastion charges up yelling his aura flaring becoming silver gaining 6 twisted silver wing like appendages. Bastions body becomes thin and gaunt seemingly unstable "this is me turning from my fate this is my divergent path. he takes a step appearing in front of janemba "its time for you to fall" he swings his tonfa down and time compresses around him dipping in a cone before imploding around him the shards slicing him (9 dual tonf strikes all hit 320,512) * janemba shrieks dissapearing and striking Bastion in an attempt to stay away from him (10 sword strikes 4 hit, 40,000 * "its time for you to go, i have no time to keep draging this on, so do me a favour and die returning to whatever twisted time spawned you, do not threaten the sanctity of our time again" Bastion closes his fist time cracks forming a sphere around him "time to die" he strikes the sphere and it shatters with hard ammounts of shards of time slicing janemba to ribbons (10 dual tonfa strikes 8 hit 227920) janemba disintegrates it was a time to die * Bastion wins Battle a space pirate, cause i'm my masters student Bojack * Health: 0/800,000 * Speed: 300 * Strength: 650 * Stamina: all of it * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Effects: Bear hug, Genocide wish * Blast 1: Psycho barrier * Blast 1: Trap shooter * Blast 2: Grand smasher * Blast 2: Galactic blow * Ultimate: Galactic buster Aaron * Health: 29,450/595,000 * Speed: 300 ( 360 ) * Strength: 375 * Stamina: 204/500 * Equipment: Staff of Souls (Dual Swords), Combat Gloves, Blood Stained Headband, (Lime-Green Scarf), * Effects: 70% Physical Damage Boost (Bonus, Combat Gloves, SSJ-3), 20% Speed Boost (Lime-Green Scarf) * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Blast 1: Soul Sense, Plasma Field * Blast 2: Plasma Wisp, Super Kamehameha * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit FIGHT! * Aaron holds his ki ball steady."So, you're looking for a game huh?" He flashes out for a moment, before appearing below Bojack, looking up at him."Game On." He grips his staff, as he swiftly jabs him in the stomach, and spin kicking him away. He rushes forward, before striking him a couple of times with his staff, and then doing a twirl and bicycling kicking him down, and then appearing below him, catching him on his staff, and then throwing him away. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes 5 hit 33,300 ) * Bojack brushes off the swings and grapples Aaron squeezing tightly so his bones creak especially with his young body as he does he fires a blast of ki into the ground erupting into aaron (bear hug hit, 7 ki attacks 6 hit 33600 * Aaron shivers."What the heck was that?!" He says, stretching out. He rushes to Bojack, and strikes him a couple more times. ( 7 Dual Sword Strikes, 4 hit, 28,488 damage) * Bojack laughs out loud before holding his hand out and firing off several Ki blasts in a barrage like fashion across Aaron's location. (10 Ki Blasts, 6 hit, 33,600 damage) * Aaron dodges some of them, before being blown backwards. He looks down, after getting a read onf Bojack's Soul. "I know your kind... You think you can waltz in and just think you're going to upset the balance with no consequences.... But you forgot one thing... I'm my master's student!!!!" He yells as his power bursts violently as he ascends to a Super Saiyan 2. He stares at Bojack, calmly but with a undying rage inside of him. In an instant, Aaron appears all around Bojack, as he begins to swiftly and smoothly strike him on many points of his Soul, and body. The last blow is directly in the center of his soul, as he is blown back and sent through 3 buildings. ( SSJ2 Transformation, 9 Dual Sword Strikes, 6 hit, 54,360 damage ) * Bojack laughs loudly and then smiles. "Of course I can, I destroy worlds and their inhabitants for fun. Besides, who's your master?" he says nonchalantly as he reaches out to grab Aaron once again and then causes an explosion point blank of Ki energy. (Bear Hug, Miss, 9 Ki Blasts, All Hit, 50,400 damage) * Aaron flips backwards."My master....Wouldn't you like to know....My master, is the Saiyan they call Kevryn." Aaron clotheslines Bojack with his staff. "Someone far stronger than you." Aaron slams him down into the ground. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes, 7 hit, 63,420 damage ) * Bojack laughs. "What kind of name is Kevryn?" he says before rushing in and firing a point blank shot into Aaron's face and leaping back launching a bunch more simply pelting him alive with ki balls. (10 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, 39,200 damage) * Aaron's eyes widen as he catches himself."What did you just say?...." Aaron says, as his aura spills out around him creating a barrier. ( Barrier, Skips 9 Rush ) * Bojack nods and charges up energy. "I asked you what kind of name Kevryn was. He sounds stupid and like a weakling! Yarhahaha-OMPH!" he says as something kicks Bojack into nearby buildings with an aethereal outlining of Kevryn. "Runt, get off your ass and show this two-bit pirate what we Saiyans are made of!" he says before vanishing. Bojack then angirly fires off ten ki blasts at Aaron's location. (10 Ki Blasts, All Miss) * Aaron looks up seeing Kevryn, before he looks to Bojack, and dodges all of the ki blasts. Okay Master Kevryn, Ill show him what our race an do!" Aaron's aura flares up even more so. He looks at Bojack, watching carefully."Got anymore jokes about me or my friends before I make you wish you picked a fight without someone else?" He says, glaring. ( Skips Turn ) * Bojack smirks. "Your hair is dumb, you're a short brat, and you think you can defeat me just because your hair is spiked and golden. You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag you dolt!" he shouts grabbing Aaron and then firing off another explosion at his feet. Bear Hug, Hit, 7 Ki Blasts, 2 hit, 11,200 damage) * Aaron snickers."Yeah I think that'll do it." Aaron says his hair growing down his back, and his eyebrows vanish as he gains power."You think you can insult my race's power, and my Master?...You're worse than the scum on Earth if you think you can just get your power by being bigger." He says, his aura flaring up more and more. He rushes towards Bojack, and side kicks him in the neck so forcefully a large crack can be heard. He flashes in front of him, and then whacks him in the other part of his neck with his staff. ( SSJ3 Transformation, 6 Sword Strikes, 5 hit, 63,240 damage ) * "You little welp." he says flying into the air and combining two ki balls and then launching it at Aaron engulfing him in the blast which then engulfs the city block destroying most of what's there with Bojack standing harmlessly amongst the rubble. "Pft, all talk." (Ultimate, hit, 9 Ki Blasts, 5 hit, 68,000 damage) * Aaron appears directly in front of him."No no, I think you're mistaken. Tell me, does this hurt?" Aaron says punching him in the gut, making him bend over in pain. "Mmhmm. Thought so. Tell me...Are you all talk?" He asks, slamming him down with his staff. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes, 7 hit, 88,536 damage) * Bojack doubles over in pain and holds his ground. "Darn it... you might be stronger than I thought. I guess I won't hold back, I'll take you out quickly!" he shouts firing off another ten ki blasts. (10 Ki Blasts, 4 hit, 22,400 damage) * Aaron catches one and throws it back at him. He looks at him calmly, before rushing at him, his hand glowing a bright white. He punches him swiftly in the gut, before launching him upwards, and firing a massive key wave up at him. He then slams him down with his staff. ( Saiyan Spirit, 9 Sword Strikes, All Hit, 147,981.6 damage ) * Bojack begins mumbling before roaring out and then flexing so hard he rips his upper body's clothes off and becomes green. "NOW YA GONE AND DONE IT, BOY!" he shouts running forward and grabbing Aaron's face slamming him through a building and then unleashing point blank ki onto him. (10 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, 63,700 damage) * Aaron stands up after his attacks. He cracks his neck, before turning his head to Bojack."What...was that supposed to be..." He turns around for real, holding his neck."No seriously, what the heck was that? You kinda just grabbed my face right there...Not cool." He begins to walk towards Bojack, looking up at him.I guess I don't have to hold back as much I was now..." He uppercuts Bojack with his staff, before slamming it into his jaw sending him through a building. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes, 6 hit, 75,888 damage ) * From the building, Bojack unleashes his Ultimate Blast engulfing Aaron and the city once again destroying most of it in a thunderous shockwave. Bojack laughs loudly at the destruction it has caused but stops when he sees someone holding Aaron who was injured from the beginning of the blast. It's that same man. "Runt, don't go dying on me now, because I swear I'll kill you in Otherworld if I see you here..." his voice faded away as you heard from a grumpy man in the background "Stop doing that!" (Ultimate, Hit, 9 Ki Blasts, all Hit, 146,900 damage) * Aaron's eyes open up at he hears his Master's voice, as he rushes out of the smoke and the carnage, his Soul Sense finally activated."Okay, you're not getting our mercy, I'm going to be the one to end this!" He says bring out two small beans, and quickly rushes up to him, laying a barrage of punches and kicks to his body, before chokeslamming him down through a building with his staff. ( Soul Sense Activated, 2 Senzu Beans Eaten, 7 Sword Strikes, 89,250) * Bojack hurriedly throws up a barrier and smiles to himself. "You may have survived that last one brat, but there's no way you're defeating me without a fight!" he says observing carefully. (Psycho Barrier, Skips Turn) * Aaron puts up a barrier as well, eyeballing Bojack."I've been in this situation before...Let's see how it plays out this time." ( Skips 9 Rush ) * Bojack cracks his neck "I can already tell you brat, you lying in a pool of your own blood and me laughing i don't care what the ghost man says" Bojack grabs Aarons face charging a ki blast in his face "maybe when you taste death you can tell him to shut up from me" (10 ki blast 5 hit 45,500 * Aaron grabs his fist, and begins to crush it as he twists it around."Or maybe you can die here, and get your ass kicked by him when you see him." He says, pushing him away. ( Skips Turn ) * "bigs words from a small runt" he begins charging his energy "lets see how it handles when that puny barrier falls" * Aaron catches himself, and sucks in his breath before exhaling."You should have just stayed quiet..."" He says rushing through the smoke up to Bojack. "It would have been easier that way!" He yells, activating Soul Sense and Saiyans Pride. He unleashes a flurry of strikes to Bojack's face, body, and sides. He finishes with one swift uppercut with his staff and then a slam down through a building. ( Soul Sense, Saiyan Pride, 8 Dual Sword Strikes 3 hit 59,670 ) * There is a glint in Bojacks eyes as he builds up power into 2 huge green spheres slaming them together firing a huge beam of energy at Aaron follwoing it up with a barrage of ki balls following it (galactic buster hit and 9 ki blasts 4 hit 126,750 * Aaron doesn't let it hold him back as he speeds along the ground, before striking him multiple times. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes 5 hits 89,250) * "You think you've won? Thats adorable. I wonder if you would even be standing if you didn't have old ghosty calling the fight? Well you did well but you must fall now" Bojack fires a sphere of ki that splits into 10 spearing aaron (10 ki blasts 6 hit 54,600 * Aaron rushes at Bojack, striking him multiple times once more, before knocking him away a great distance. He puts his hands at his side, as a blue orb of ki appears."Master Kevryn...I can't run away from this...I've got to beat him....Please, share your energy with me!" He says, as it begins to charge. "Ka.....Me.....Ha.....Me....." The orb gains size as massive blue beams fires from his hands."HAAAAAA!!!!!" He yells out the beam rocketing towards Bojack. ( 9 Dual Sword Strikes 4 hit, Super Kamehameha miss 51,000 ) * Bojack stumbles a little bleeding from the chest "Good shot kid, I underestimated you. I figured you should at least die hearing a compliment before i make everything rain red" he punches Aarons chest firing a large ki blast into his chest which sets off a chain reaction throwing him into the air "This is the end kid" he appears in front of him proceeding fire a galactic buster at point blank range (9 ki strikes 7 hit 1 galactic buster hit 128700 * Aaron clutches his arm in pain."No....I won't die...You have no idea who, or what I am....You don't know who Kevryn is...Or Bastion...Or Shin....Or even Monarch....But I'm doing this for them..." Aaron's hand begins to glow a vibrant white. His head slings up as his eyes become a ghostly and almost wispy cyan."I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN!" He screams out, rushing forward with his hand crackling and surging with an electrical current. As he arrives at Bojack, his staff appears in his hand, as it becomes covered with the electrical soul current. He forces his staff through Bojack's stomach, and then then twists it so quickly in his body that it is unable to be seen, but it was felt. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes 4 hit 51000 ) The saiyan ankle biter hooked the big one * Aaron wins A symphony of fire and ice Cooler * Health: 0/900,000 * Speed: 250 450 * Strength: 470 Burn: 338.4 * Stamina: arrogance/ego * Blast gauge: 3/5 * Effects: Precision Strikes, Ki Mastery, Jewel Crusher * Blast 1: Freeze Storm * Blast 1: Cold Pride * Blast 2: Death Beam * Blast 2: Nova Chariot * Ultimate: Supernova Shin * Health: 523,845.6/694,50 * Strength: 474 711 * Speed: 458 687 893.1 * Stamina: 566/1,200 * Mana: 60,000/100,000 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, Haramaki Inactive, 2 Swords, 2 Senzu * Effects: +40% Physical Damage, -15% Arcane Damage * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Ryu Hiken * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Ocean Dragon Fang * Ultimate: Four-Swords Style: King's Void Fight the Thing! * Shin takes out his swords and rushes forward slashing at Cooler several times before holding his swords opposite ways and spinning picking up a small whirlwind and sending Cooler farther into the air. "Tatsumaki!" (10 Dual Sword Strikes 9 hit 61,488) * Cooler flips himself upright "oh so you have some moves, good i would hate for this to be boring" he throws a swift volley ki blasts before finishing with a single rapid kick (9 ki blasts 5 hit 1 kick hit jewel crusher) Shin reels after recieving a rapid nut shot (26,250) * Shin holds his stomach and then armors his body with some scales, especially around that location. "Oi, that's below the belt, asshole!" Shin retorts speeding forward and slashing quickly to the right with his blades sending Cooler to the right "Flash!" and he is caught by Shin who then slashes upwards with both of his blades and quickly catches Cooler by returning the slashes with two downwards slashes "Climb," "Repel!". When he lands he launches a quick grounded air slash that takes Cooler away "Dragon's Song!". (10 Dual Sword Strikes, 8 hit, 54,656 damage) * Cooler catches himself and rights his direction. "Hmm... maybe I'm underestimating you. Tell me, what race were you again? You look human but you specifically said something about a 'dragon' before. Hmph, extinct beasts like that don't belong here and I'll prove why." Cooler holds out his finger and fires off several ki blasts before launching another sharp kick. (9 Ki Blasts, 6 hit, Kick, miss, 31,500 damage) * Shin catches Cooler's leg and smirks. "Not again." he spins and tosses Cooler back before swinging his blades twice causing air slashes and then following it up with rapid slashes from both his swords and his legs as he kicks with his slashes forcing several air slashes from them keeping Cooler on the defensive as he continues the assault. "I'm a Dragon Kid. Born from a human and a dragon breeding." he says with a grin. (10 Dual Sword Slashes, All Hit, 68,320 damage) * Cooler wipes off some blood from his cheek from one of the swords cutting him. "I see, so you're a dragon but you take the appearance of a human. Quite interesting but nonetheless, you're an inferior species just like those apes." he says firing off more ki blasts and again with his quick kicks. (9 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, Kick Hit, Jewel Crusher, 36,750 damage) * Shin reels back from the kick but is less effected. "Aha, scaleplate crotch guard. Now lets see if your comedy relief can get past this." Shin says as fire escapes his mouth and he unleashes a huge torrent of fire form his mouth (Dragon's Breath V2) and then rushes Cooloer with eight quick slashes. (2 Dragon's Breath, both hit, 4% Burn, 10,000 Damage. 8 Dual Sword Strikes, 4 hit, 27,328 damage) * "You bastard..." he says rubbing the burn mark on his cheek. He growls and powers up before firing off rapid fire ki blasts against Shin in all directions catching him off guard and also breaking the floor under him leading into an underground cavern. (10 Ki Blasts, 9 hit, 45,360 damage) *Shin catches himself landing on some nearby rocks and grins. "Aw, is the big bad purple monster afraid of a little fire? Then let's turn up the heat with my Burning Soul!" he says as parts of his body light on fire and he grins widely as he jumps forwards and trikes several times at Cooler putting him back on the defensive. (Dragon's Burn, Burn 10%, 9 Dual Sword strikes, 7 hit, 47,824 damage) *Cooler gets even angrier as he feels his burn spots. "What are you?! Are you made of fire?!" he angrily shout throwing his kick before unleashing a large ki wave point blank at Shin destroying most of the rock. (9 Ki Blasts, 6 hit, Kick Miss, 27,090 damage) *"Of course, I'm Shin Articost, I'm the Knight of the Fire!" he shouts unleashing another large breath of fire at Cooler before rushing in and slashing at him eight more times in a star pattern sending him spinning away into a few stalagtites and then juggles him with his swords before tossing him away. (Dragon's Breath 1 hit, 2% Burn, 8 Dual Sword Slashes, 6 hit, 10% Burn, Damage: 45,992 damage) *"I've had just about enough of you!" Cooler shouts as he begins entering his final form, the Fifth Form of Arcosians and then floats gently into the air before holding a single finger up and creating a supernova. "Eat this!" he shouts. "Gladly.. wait, that's not fire it's ki." he hears Shin retort as the blast strikes him. (Supernova, Hit, 9 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, 103,296.6 damage) *Shin smirks as he enters his last stage of his dragon states showing more scales on his body and face as well as creating two red and gold gauntlets on his arms. "Oh yes... throw all you want at me, but it doesn't matter, I'm Fire." Shin says smiling before taking out his two blades and repeating his previous "Flash, Climb, Repel, Dragon's Song" combo sending Cooler away from him and into a wall. (9 Dual Sword Strikes, 7 hit, No Burn, 92,904 damage) *Cooler angrily catches himself and breathes hard a few times being completely outmaneuvered by Shin's speed alone. "Damn youuuu!!" he shouts firing off several ki blasts at Shin and follows it up with a very strong kick. (9 Ki Blasts, 2 hit, Kick miss, 14,607.6 damage) *"Hmph, Frost Demons are all talk, aren't they? You're acting just like Zucana claiming he's some kind of 'Monarch' now. Maybe one of you got to him and made him insane." Shin smiles and lights his swords on fire. "Well I don't have time for your shenanigans. I've got a pizza to win!" he shouts letting loose another two flaming Dragon Breaths (2 hit, 2% Burn), and then leaping through the flames and lashing out against Cooler, slashing at his arms and kicking him away. (8 Dual Sword Slashes, 6 hit, 79,632 damage) *Cooler takes several heavy breaths but then rushes forward screaming and launching multiple ki blasts at Shin and follows it up with several swift kicks. (7 Ki blasts, all miss, 3 kicks, 1 hit, Jewel Crusher activated) *Shin backs off from the kick and both him and Cooler stop when they hear something equivalent to the Hulk screaming across dimensions. "I don't even wanna know. I'd hate to shorten this fight by so much but... I really need to end this quickly, so how about you die quietly." Shin stays as he slashes at Cooler nine times before lightning his fist on fire and slamming it into Cooler using the Ryu Hiken and launching the flames through Cooler and sending his charred body away. (9 Dual Sword Slahses, 7 hit, Ryu Hiken, hit, 20% Burn for 2 turns, no Bleed, Damage: 196,027.44 damage) Shin holds his hand which is now on fire. "Darn it... gotta get use to that." *Cooler gets up and removed his face mask to cough up some blood and shakily looks over at Shin. "You... insignificant WRETCH! HOW DARE YOU BURN ME!" he shouts holding his hand in the air and creating another Supernova, he launches the ball of power at Shin. "DIE YOU WORM!" (Supernova, Miss, 9 Ki Blasts, All Miss) *Shin easily dodges the blasts before opening his mouth and letting loose more fire onto Cooler (2 Hit, no burn). He waits for the flames to disperse before Cooler can see him picking up speed while spinning in place. "Giant Ring!" he shouts sendning out a massive shockwave cutting Cooler's tail off. (8 Dual Sword attacks, 7 hit, 74,362.4 damage) Hmph, I'll end this on my next attack. then I better go check on Aaron... he might need some help. Shin thinks to himself. *Cooler stumbles back from the blasts and focuses mainly on Shin pointing his finger at him. "You bastard... I won't let you..." he shouts before unleashing a barrage of ki beams from his finger tearing up the cave wall behind Shi. (10 Ki Waves, 6 hit, 30,794.4 damage) *"Hey, I'm going to end this right now. I'll show you... Gear Second." he says letting smoke out of his mouth and then seemingly disappearing. Shin then slashes downwards onto Cooler cutting his giant head before spinning with his swords and slicing up Cooler's arms before dismembering them from his body. "Not done yet, got on more nuisance to cut up." he says before taking a swing at Cooler's legs. (9 Dual Sword Slashes 7 hit 139,356. cooler is ice cubed. *Shin wins Echoes of the Past Harmony Tequi *Health: 1/1,320,000 *Strength: 630 756 *Speed: 690 *Stamina: 997/2,500 *Mana: 0/0 *Blast Gauge: 3/5 *Z-Soul: I'm the Strongest On Earth!! *Equipment: Great Sowrd x2 Equipped, Ninja Sword x2, All Purpose Gloves, Armored Spike Unniform *Effects: +35% Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +20% Strength, +10% Stamina Cost, +25% Damage Resistance *Blast 1: Aegis *Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x50 *Blast 2: Bladestorm *Blast 2: Spiral Strike *Signature: Obliteration *Ultimate: Super Spirit Bomb *Signature Transformation: Ghost of a Chance Bastion *Health: 1,370,000/1,370,000 (1,036,182.4/1,712,500) *Strength: 615 (1336) *Speed: 615 (1336) *Stamina: 1301/2500 *Mana: 0/0 *Blast Gauge: 4/5 *Silent time: 3/10 *Z-Soul: I'll show you the results of my training *Equipment: kaiser spiker equipped (sword buster, strength x15 ignores dr and barriers) 1x ninja sword and greatsword unequipped, time patroller uniform, mecha bracer arm, combat goggles, all purpose gloves *Effects: +25% hp, +95% speed and strength, +30% physical and ki damage, synthetics, repair, +50% damage resistance *Blast 1: equilibrium *Blast 1: metahuman tenacity *Blast 2: endless divergence *Blast 2: divergent breakthrough *Signature: NA *Ultimate: Potentia inversion *Signature Transformation: divergent path Fight to 1 HP * Turn order: Bastion, Harmony * Bastion lets Harmony get into a battle stance as it was clear he was not backing down, as soon as she appears capable to defend herself Bastion rushes in striking her ribs while swerving around her striking her with both tonfas in the lower back lifting her up before sending her flying with a single well placed over the head strike. The hollow bastion does not appear to be moving this is all the normal bastions movements (10 tonfa strikes, 7 hit, 98,315.4375 damage) * Harmony kept one eye on Hollow Bastion, attempting to dodge and weave through the real Bastion's strikes - limiting herself to the power she had when fighting Turnis. After a few moments of this, she struck back, the blades surrounding her lashing out simultaneously at her opponent Dual Sword Slash, 6 hit, 110,224.8 damage * Bastion doesn't seem to react to the blows or at least shows no reaction to the attacks if anything he seems ot use the last strike as an opportunity to get closer for his attack he slides down the blade cutting only his prosthetic arm letting him get right up in her face and use that opening to smash his tonfa into her nose pushing her back slightly he uses this distance to leap forward putting that momentum into his strike to her stomach followed by a swft uppercut as she reacts to it he finishes with a quick flurry of attacks that seem to launch projections of the attack at her (10x tonfa strikes, 8 hit, 112,360.5 damage) * Harmony blocked a good chunk of the blows, her blades sliding along Bastion's weapon as she suddenly moved, slashing at his arms Dual Sword Slash, 8 hit, 146,966.4 damage * Bastion catches the blade between his tonfas and for a few seconds gets into a struggle of power with her, seeing a small opening he headbutts her using his own momentum to do a dragon kick clipping one of the tonfas to his shoe as he does so he spins in a style akin to break-dancing to swing his legs up before pushing off launching himself spinning into the air usning the tonfa on his arm and leg to limit the amount of dodge openings she has before clipping the tonfa back to his arm and preparing for retaliation (10 tonfa strikes, all hit, 140,450.625 damage) * Harmony responds in kind, letting go of a sword briefly before simply punching Bastion in the arm hard enough to attempt to grab a tonfa - and hit him in the face with it repeatedly. Even if it failed, she still slashed with her free hand Dual Sword Slash, 6 hit, 110,224.8 damage * Bastion knocks the tonfa out of her hand his silent self catching it and placing it back on his arm the only movement it has made the silent shell seems to encase around Bastion and shatter as Bastion emerges his body is more Gaunt his aura more intense 6 twisted wing like forms sprout from his back his eyes are still blank he walks slowly up to harmony only to dissapear a silver sheen forms in the air and with a distinct click Harmony is thrown around it feels as is time is skipping by a fraction of a second to allow bastion a closer hit before shattering with the final impact (true divergent path 9 tonfa strikes, 8 hit, 208,416 damage) * Surprisingly, Harmony didn't seem affected by time skipping around - back when she was possessed by the Silent Watcher, she underwent a similar process - and in doing so, prepared her for moments like this. Her own strikes weaved in and out of Bastion's as she seemed to comfortably keep up with him dual sword slash, 3 hit, 34,700.4 damage * Bastions move seem to change they flow a little more naturally and feel less like what Harmony was familiar with the time skips start feel more like a power that is running with thought instead of instinct he leads into her movement using her momentum to land the hit rather than his and using his momentum to bounce off of the hit and create an opening finally attacking in a gugnir style with her centre being the target (10 tonfa strikes, 8 hit, 208,416 damage) * Harmony raised an eyebrow, her body briefly glowing with power before she retreated a fair distance, starting to form an energy ball Spirit Bomb Charging * Bastions eyes become clear once more "oh good im back" he turns straight to Harmony "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, who the hell goes and punches a person in the jaw out of nowhere when they are shoping with their daughter?" Bastion loosens up his body realising where he is "Oh if i'm here then you must have some connection to him. Sorry hun but i can't let that move happen plus i thinkim due some restitution" he uses her charging state to attempt to beat her down a nothc or 2 before clicking a small amount of his silent forms energy is absorbed into his body but harmony cant tell for what purpose (9 tonfa strikes, 7 hit, 182,364 damage, synthetics) * Harmony flings the Spirit Bomb, only to have it miss, flying off into the distance - she flinched as it was about to impact something. "Ooh, that's gonna ruin someone's day." She shrugged, charging forward slashing 9 more times (6 hit, 69,400.8 damage). * Bastion watches it fly off and just sort of phase out somewhere "uh i'm sure that'll dissipate...... probably" he loosens his shoulders "sorry if this seems a bit crass normally i would let bye gones be byegones however my daughter was there she witnessed something that i would expect to scare her deeply so sorry but thats my motivation for this nothing personal" he charges in hitting at her joints seemingly attempting to take her down with the least amount of external damage (10 tonfa strikes, all hit, 260,520 damage) * "Nah, it's okay. I probably deserved it." Harmony shrugged, "Gonna lose this fight, but hey, I'm only going about 25%. Best finish it, at least." She cracked her knuckles briefly before drawing her blades again, slashing 10 times. (5 hit, 57,834 damage) * Bastion sighs "And you're not even fighting at full power.... now i just feel bad but i suppose in for a penny in for a pound" Bastions wings converge firing a heavy gravity bullet twice at Harmony building the power up he rockets at her his wings detaching and forming a circle around her this circle hold her in place and pulls an orb from ehr she feels her power decline slightly as Bastion catches the ball 3 wings connect to his wrist forming a conal bracelet "lets hope this ends it POTENTIA INVERSE" he fires a powerful beam of concentrated energy taking on a physical form (2x endless divergence, both hit, 7 tonfa strikes, 5 hit, potentia invert, missed, 270,540 damage" * Harmony becomes silent and attacks Bastion one more set of times to strike at Bastion while analyzing the situation (10 Dual Slashes, 8 hit, 146,966.4 damage). * "well i thought that would do it..... kind of embarassing actualy. Well no point dwelling i gotta try again" Bastion charges at Harmony zipping past her and pinballing between making copies of himself appear firing a gravity bullet for her to impact (9 tonfa strikes, all miss and 1 endless divergence, 160,320 damage reduced to 102,616.4375) * Bastion wins, 792,000 EXP earned * Harmony loses Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area